


예쁜

by bbkyungie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Appa Kink, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jooheon is just a cute baby, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Wonho, baby jooheon, daddy wonho, if thats even a thing, implied bottom jooheon, implied top Wonho, jealous wonho, light light angst, way too many compliments, way too many nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbkyungie/pseuds/bbkyungie
Summary: based on that time Wonho, Kihyun, and Minhyuk scared Jooheon and it was way too dark outside((also slightly based on the way Jooheon reacts every time he gets called pretty))





	예쁜

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!!  
> it took me a while to write this and i still have some corrections to make but i wanted to post it still  
> stay healthy

Jooheon is extremely sensitive

In more ways than one. 

His friends, fellow group members, and even the fans know that he is easily scared and that he tends to show his emotions more than the rest. 

He cries easily and for that is often compared to a baby. 

At first, when people started making the comparisons, he thought nothing of it, he brushed it off as the fans falling for his cuteness and nothing more.  
It wasn’t until Wonho made a comment about him being a baby that it really started to affect Jooheon. 

“My small baby, Jooheonie” he had said as if it was nothing, a simple response after Jooheon had done something cute. Jooheon never thought that those words would affect him the way they did. A shiver ran through his body as he heard the words and he blushed all over.  
It was the first time Wonho had called him by the name and he really hoped that it wouldn’t be the last. 

All the members would call him by the nickname, if not it would be variations of it. Only that every time the members said it, it didn’t affect Jooheon in the slightest, not like the way Wonho had affected him. The only other member that hasn’t called him by the nickname was Hyunwoo and Jooheon was sure that if Hyunwoo ever did his reaction would be similar to the one he had with Wonho. Hyunwoo opted for the nickname he had set for Jooheon and made famous, honey. 

 

As soon as it left Wonho’s lips Jooheon had reacted and Wonho saw it and he could tell Jooheon had liked it, he could tell that he liked it a lot. 

“You’re such a pretty baby” Wonho had said next, looking directly at Jooheon and placing his hand on his waist, pulling him in and leaving a kiss on his cheek. 

From that moment on Jooheon wanted to be pretty just for his hyung. His daddy. 

——————————

 

Jooheon’s sensitivity didn’t stop. 

His sudden urges to cry when he was overwhelmed or embarrassed, his screams and facial expressions when he was purposely scared, and his pouty faces when he didn’t get what he wanted. 

But a new form of sensitiveness was added to his life after that faithful day with Wonho. They had started experimenting sexually, and at first Jooheon was frightened since he had never had sexual encounters with anything that weren’t his fingers. But he had tried, had tried for his daddy because he wanted this, needed this. 

Wonho wasn’t one to share, he was horrible at it, and especially now that he had the prettiest baby in his arms. He couldn’t stand it when the members hugged Jooheon for too long or kissed him on his plump cheeks. Those cheeks belonged to him. The only moment the members were able to experience real skinship with Jooheon was during shows or fanmeetings, if it was anywhere else Wonho wouldn’t allow it. 

At first when Wonho had noticed his developing feelings for Jooheon he felt threaten by Hyunwoo. The man had been close to Jooheon far more time than him and was the one that Jooheon used to cling to the most. He also had the privilege of having Jooheon call him appa, a word that for some reason he wanted Jooheon to direct towards him instead.  
But as time went by he easily charmed his way into Jooheon’s heart. Now Jooheon would cling on to him, not Hyunwoo. He would tell Wonho everything, everything he used to tell Hyunwoo. Most importantly he would call Wonho daddy, not Hyunwoo. 

When Jooheon, shyly, came up to him and asked him about sexual stuff he didn’t know how to answer, his lack of words seemed to discourage Jooheon and make him regret ever bringing it up, but Wonho was quick to react by pulling Jooheon into his lap and kissing him passionately, tongue pushing its way into his baby’s mouth and softly licking around on the inside.  
“Oh baby, we can try out anything you want” Wonho had learned to manage his tone and make it so that it calmed Jooheon completely; it was something only he could do. 

Jooheon had quickly blushed and smiled shyly “I don’t know much about that stuff,” he started “could y-you teach me, appa?” the grin Wonho wore after his baby had finished asking was one only Jooheon got to witness. 

—————————

Jooheon got frighten easily, extremely easily. His sensitivity playing a big part into it, he felt overwhelmed far too quickly and sometimes couldn’t even stop the tears from falling out of his eyes. He would whine loudly in hopes that whatever is making him scared will stop. 

Most of the times the members used this knowledge to their advantage, they would form plans together to scare him and see his hilarious reactions. They were all lighthearted jokes and no one took it seriously, they knew that Jooheon always had someone to comfort him, and Wonho would never let something bad happen to his doll. 

The two people Jooheon trusted the most in the group were his daddy and Hyunwoo without a doubt. Hyunwoo, because he had always been there for him and never thought twice about dropping everything for Jooheon. His daddy because Wonho was his rock, his guardian angel, his everything. Jooheon honestly thought that he wouldn’t be able to go a day without at least seeing Wonho’s face. Wonho was all his firsts, and Jooheon couldn’t believe he had him. 

Well Jooheon didn’t really know if he had him, they always kissed and were intimate but they have never establish an official title for their relationship. This made Jooheon insecure because Wonho could go around and kiss anyone he wanted and Jooheon wouldn’t be able to complain. Although above everything Jooheon knew that Wonho would never do that.  
The way Wonho held him, kissed him, acted possessive over him, made love to him, was enough for Jooheon to know he was loved. 

All the love they shared for one another, all the love Jooheon felt for Wonho, would explain why he felt betrayed after Wonho pranked him alongside Kihyun and Minhyuk. 

It was a meaningless prank, one that Minhyuk had played on him countless times, every time he would Jooheon would go running to Wonho for comfort, something that this time he was not able to do. Kihyun had brought up the idea, “It’s extremely dark outside, so much that you can’t see anything let’s take Jooheonie out and scare him” he proposed it to Wonho, who was unsure about it. He knew how scared Jooheon would get but according to their plan he was going to be the last to scare Jooheon, and that meant that Jooheon could jump right into his arms if he got too scared. 

When the prank started Jooheon had been extremely shocked and stayed like that for a moment before he continued to walk and talk with his hyungs. When they reached Wonho he jumped out scaring Jooheon who repeated the shock face he was wearing before. Kihyun, Minhyuk, and him were laughing and he was ready to grab Jooheon’s hand and comfort him.

The only issue was that when he looked up and into Jooheon’s eyes, they were full of tears that were about to spill at any moment. Wonho was shocked but quickly recovered and went in to hug Jooheon and apologize to him. Before Wonho could even take two steps, Jooheon moved back and away from him, a sad expression on his face.

“I hate you, appa!” was the last thing Wonho heard before Jooheon ran away, crying.

Wonho stilled in shock but was quick to react, he ran as fast as he could after Jooheon. He entered the building and asked around for where Jooheon was and a staff told him he had gone to the waiting room where the other members were. Wonho moved as fast as his feet could take him and entered the waiting room to a sight he never thought would anger him so much. 

There was his baby sitting on Hyunwoo’s lap, straddling him, his arms wrapped around Hyunwoo’s neck with his face up looking directly at Hyunwoo. His chest was moving up and down, from Wonho’s point of view tears seemed to be falling from his eyes. Hyunwoo had his arms wrapped around Jooheon and his eyes were soft and full of worry. Wonho was fuming, all his past feelings of self-doubt and jealousy towards Hyunwoo came back. Even though he knew it was his fault that Jooheon had ran to Hyunwoo for comfort he hated it, he wanted no one to hold his doll. 

“It’s okay honey, I’ll keep you safe” Wonho heard Hyunwoo say to Jooheon who in return buried his face in Hyunwoo neck. 

Honey. Wonho had always hated that nickname, since the first time Hyunwoo said it. It reminded him of how close the two were. Reminded him of how much the leader meant to his baby. He wanted to be the most important man in Jooheon’s life, one day the only one.

Hyunwoo looked up to make eye contact with Wonho, there didn’t seem to be a malicious intention in his eyes but Wonho doubted that when Hyunwoo leaned in and kissed Jooheon’s cheek while still keeping their eye contact. 

“I’ll protect you now, baby” 

 

—————————

Wonho had been in anger all the way back to the dorms, Jooheon hadn’t stopped clinging to Hyunwoo the entire time. Wonho was angry but mostly at himself for making that stupid, stupid mistake. He knew his baby was sensitive and probably felt betrayed that Wonho had used his weakness against him, not because that concept bothered him (all the other members did it) but because Wonho was the one that he was supposed to turn to for comfort, Wonho was supposed to be his rock. His appa.

The entire car ride back was silent, the members feeling the tension of the situation, they knew something big had happened for Jooheon and Wonho to be apart. The two were inseparable no matter what.  
When they arrived back at the dorm Jooheon had been carried by Hyunwoo all the way to the apartment, Jooheon’s legs were wrapped around Hyunwoo’s hips and his face was buried in his neck. Hyunwoo wasn’t helping either, he had been planting kisses all over Jooheon’s face on the car, calling him baby and honey, and now took Jooheon to his room and stayed there with him. Wonho sat on the living room couch with his arms crossed and staring at the wall with his eyes filled with determination, he couldn’t let another man comfort his baby more so when it was for something he himself had done. Before he could even stand up Kihyun came up to him to tell him they had ordered food and that it had arrived and that he would tell Jooheon and Hyunwoo about it. Wonho knew both Kihyun and Minhyuk felt guilty for the situation but he wasn’t about to blame them when the whole situation had been Wonho’s fault. He knew he shouldn’t have participated. 

Wonho walked towards their dining room table and sat their in his designated seat, the seat beside him was where Jooheon usually sat but Wonho knew he wouldn’t be sitting there tonight. Hyunwoo and Jooheon entered the room holding hands, Jooheon looking small now wearing only a large sweater that fell onto his mid thighs and Wonho assumed that he was wearing some shorts underneath, like always. 

“Baby” Wonho sighed and looked directly into his doll’s eyes with a glimmer of hope. He could see that Jooheon was hurt but he was still given a soft, love-filled look. Before Wonho could continue apologizing his baby was pulled into Hyunwoo’s lap by Hyunwoo himself. Wonho glared intensely at Hyunwoo but he wasn’t even paying attention to him, Hyunwoo was brushing his fingers through Jooheon’s hair and caressing his face. Jooheon however was looking at him guiltily well he was until his head was turned by Hyunwoo so they could make eye contact. 

“You feeling good, baby?” Hyunwoo asked Jooheon with a gentle tone, Jooheon blushed and nodded slowly while keeping eye contact with the leader. Wonho felt his blood starting to boil, he hated the feeling that ran through his chest- pure jealousy. Hyunwoo had never called Jooheon baby until today, it angered him to no extent that Hyunwoo was taking his position. 

He was the one who affected Jooheon by calling him baby. 

He was the one who got called appa. 

Before Wonho could cut in and demand that Jooheon come sit next to him Kihyun set the food in the table “Dig in” he said looking at Wonho cautiously, knowing the boy was probably losing his mind. 

He angrily grabbed his chopsticks and started to eat, his eyes often falling on Jooheon. The table was silent and just like in the car everyone could feel the tension.  
Jooheon remained in Hyunwoo’s lap all throughout the dinner and was fed by him even though Jooheon insisted that he didn’t need help. 

“It’s okay appa, I can do it myself” when Wonho heard the word he immediately looked up being used to having the word directed at him. At the realization that his baby was not referring to him but to the leader he lost it. He threw his chopsticks on the table and stood up receiving looks from all the members. 

He walked to the other side of the table and grabbed Jooheon so he would stand up. “You are coming with me” Wonho said sternly looking at Jooheon angrily.

“But,” Jooheon started embarrassed 

“Now” replied Wonho grabbing his hand roughly and dragging him towards his bedroom. 

———————

 

Wonho dropped Jooheon on the bed without a second taught and then moved to close and lock the door. They were not going to be interrupted. 

“A-appa,” Jooheon nervously looked up at him, still laying in the bed like Wonho had left him. Wonho trembled at hearing the word, this time it was finally directed to him but no matter how much the word affected him, he was still angry at Jooheon. Of course he knew all this was partially his fault for the prank but Jooheon shouldn’t go around letting other men hold him and kiss him and shouldn’t be calling them words that they shouldn’t have the luck to hear leave Jooheon’s mouth. 

“Why did you call him that?” Wonho asked sternly, his voice showing only a tiny bit of compassion. “Huh? What made you think it was okay?” 

Jooheon looked guilty and his eyes had a gloss over them created by the tears forming in his eyes. Wonho felt sad after seeing his baby look like this but he had to teach him a lesson, after Jooheon understood it he would apologize for his own mistakes. 

“I’m sorry, appa!” Jooheon cried, now the tears had called and were streaming down his face. Wonho’s eyes softened and he felt immediately guilty. “I didn’t mean to, Jooheonie was just so scared and,” before Jooheon could finish Wonho quickly shit him up by kissing him intensely. There lips moved in perfect synchronization as if they had been practicing this specific way of kissing. Wonho broke the kiss first leaving Jooheon wanting more and looking at him lustfully. Wonho had to take a breath to process how beautiful Jooheon looked. His lips were shining with saliva and his cheeks were not only red but beautifully tear-stained, he was a masterpiece. Wonho’s. 

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay” Wonho whispered carefully while leaving gentle kisses on Jooheon’s body. “It was all daddy’s fault, he shouldn’t have scared you like that back at the shoot” the more that Wonho remembered the worst he felt. Wonho knew he was in the wrong, he had no right of scolding Jooheon for something he started. 

Jooheon looked up at him hopefully with his bottom lip wobbling and his eyes still full of tears. “You mean it, daddy?” he asked nervously a small blush appearing in the apple of his cheeks. Wonho nodded quickly, sitting up and grabbing Jooheon so he would be sitting on his lap, he grabbed his baby’s face with both hands and peppered kisses all around his baby’s face and lingering on his lips to leave a close-mouthed kiss. “Thank you” said Jooheon quietly but his tone of voice expressed so much emotion that Wonho understood every emotion Jooheon was feeling. 

“What does my baby want?” asked Wonho, willing to please Jooheon with anything.  
“Can Jooheonie kiss appa?” Jooheon looked down as he asked this, shy even after all the years he had spent with Wonho. “Of course you my pretty doll” Wonho knew that when Jooheon asked for things like this he needed his time and he always wanted to do it by himself. Jooheon and Wonho had worked really hard over the years on Jooheon’s self esteem and it was something that Wonho was really proud of. Before, Jooheon would have never had the courage to ask for something or be willing to do it by himself but now he tries his best ever big sometime he needs his daddy’s reassurance. 

Wonho stays still so Jooheon can choose what to do, he knows and trusts that if his baby needs help he will ask Wonho, like he always does.  
Jooheon leaned in and started kissing Wonho, slowly opening his mouth more and more, Wonho followed suit. When his tongue entered Jooheon’s mouth instead of responding Jooheon started sucking on his tongue, giving it his full attention. 

Wonho moved his arms to wrap around Jooheon’s waist and pulled him closer, if that was even possible. Jooheon pulled away slowly and Wonho was baffled by Jooheon’s beauty, the boy’s lips were covered in spit and had a shine to them, his eyes were wide like most of the times he got embarrassed, and his sweater had ridden up to his hips revealing pale pink lace panties that made Wonho drool. It was hard for Wonho to wrap his head around the idea that Jooheon had been wearing those since they were sitting at the dinner table, it made his skin boil because he didn’t want anyone seeing his baby in such a revealing look. But most importantly he was mad because he knew Hyunwoo had seen Jooheo in this. 

“Baby, who saw you putting this on?” He asked as calmly as he could even though he already knew the answer, he just didn’t want to upset his doll.  
Jooheon looked at him through his lashes innocently, his bottom lip coming out and forming a pout. “No one daddy” he answered quietly.  
“Don’t lie to me baby” Wonho tensed up and even if he almost didn’t believe Jooheon a part of him wanted to. 

“I’m not appa, I swear. I asked him to get out of the room when I changed and I did it right before we were called for dinner” Jooheon looked at him right in the eyes and Wonho could see the honesty in his eyes. “Okay okay baby I believe you” he smiled at Jooheon and pulled him back in for a kiss. This time they kissed slower and more passionately.

“Love you baby, you’re so pretty” Wonho said nuzzling his nose with Jooheon’s. Jooheon giggled and blushed prettily.

“Thank you, appa” Jooheon said cutely, his dimples showing up.

“But don’t believe I have forgotten what you did my love, you basically cheated on appa” Wonho said in more serious tone. Jooheon could see that he was clearly angry but he didn’t understand why his daddy was using such a strong term. They weren’t even together. 

“Cheating? But daddy we aren’t dating” he said in a sad and confused voice. This only seemed to anger Wonho even more and have him frown. 

“What do you mean we aren’t dating? You’re clearly mine”

Jooheon shrugged and looked up slowly at Wonho “Yes I’m yours but you never told me if you were mine”  
“Baby, oh baby I’m obviously yours. I’m sorry if you ever believed that I wasn’t I should’ve told you more clearly” Wonho shook his head and started kissing Jooheon all over his face. “I’m always yours, everything I am is yours” he said after he finished kissing Jooheon, this brought a huge smile to Jooheon’s face and a yet again a pretty blush. 

“So we are dating?” Wonho laughed and shook his head mildly, “Yes of course, my love”

Jooheon laughed and leaned in to kiss his appa gently. Wonho pushed his tongue deep into Jooheon’s most and grabbed Jooheon’s face with one of his hands. When they pulled away there was a string of saliva still connecting them but they didn’t mind, they were caught in the a moment of pure bliss. 

“What do you want baby?” Wonho asked in a low voice, he wanted his baby to be able to express his needs freely and have trust in him. Jooheon’s self-confidence was one of the most important things in his life, he wanted Jooheon to understand how special and loved he is. 

“Can daddy and I… do it?” Jooheon looked down to the bed but Wonho could still see the newly formed blush on his face.  
Wonho smiled brightly and grabbed his baby’s chin and made him look up into his eyes, “Do what, doll?” He asked teasingly.  
Jooheon tried to avert his eyes but Wonho wouldn’t let him, “You know what daddy” he replied quietly trying his best to keep eye contact without turning into a mess.  
Wonho laughed at his baby’s shyness and nodded “Yes daddy knows but he wants you to say it” his words made Jooheon whine loudly not only from embarrassment but also because he hated his daddy’s teasing. 

“Make l-love” the blush that was once in Jooheon’s face quickly spread all over his body. His words brought an honest smile to Wonho’s face, before Jooheon wouldn’t have been able today those words out loud, but Wonho knew that with the right stimulation his baby could do anything. 

“What my baby wants, my baby gets”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> stay healthy


End file.
